Can You Imagine
by XXXNiffTresTradThadbastianXXX
Summary: Nick's little sister knows that Jeff is the perfect Prince for her brother. There is just one tiny problem. Jeff is her imaginary friend and to Nick, he technically doesn't exist. This may be just one of many bumps in the road of the two proving that Nick and Jeff need each other. As a side note, I wrote this before 5X02 was aired so this is actually my own idea thank you xxx
1. Preface

Preface

Nick Duval was just sixteen when he witnessed a miracle, or the be exact, the miracle that is Jeffery Riker Sterling. Also aged 16, at least in appearance and his current state, he stood tall with heavenly hazel eyes and platinum blonde hair. Time, literally, was frozen with splatters of slushee held, suspended and morphed by the resistance they encountered as they flew to various destinations. Nick, because of Jeff, thankfully remained unharmed and untouched by the slushee. As, also thankfully was the person responsable for the blonde's very existence, whom he was currently hugging, reassuring that her older brother Nick was and would be OK-

_"OK, stop."_

_"What now Jeff?"_

_"Why are you starting here? This isn't even the start of the story!"_

_"Because it's my story and I can tell it how I like Jeff, through my imagination, remember that thing that made you?"_

_"Bu-"_

_"Sorry J, I have to agree with her on this one."_

_"But Nicky you're _my_ boyfriend, not hers, you're meant to support me!"_

_"Yeah but she is my little sister and it's her story let her tell it how she wants to."_

_"Fine" *sulking*_

_"OK, where was I..."_

But this story doesn't start here, _"happy Jeff?"_

_"Very." *Smiling Triumphantly.*_

It began about two months earlier...


	2. Prince Instead of a Princess

Chapter 1

Nick Duval opened the door to the home he lived in with his mother and little sister, their father abandoned them a long time ago but they got by and they were happy. "Nicky!" His six year old sister leapt into his arms, barely letting his bag be placed on the floor.

"Hey Olive," he laughed, using her nick-name.

"Don't forget Jeffy." She told him. Jeff was Olivia's imaginary friend and was standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching the pair with a smile.

"How rude of me! Afternoon Jeff." He said to the livingroom.

"Um, Nicky, he's standing by the kitchen," she giggled.

"Oops, sorry Jeff, how are you today?"

*I'm good thank you Nicky how was your day?*

"Nick he asked about your day."

"My day was OK thank you Jeff."

*Liar.* Jeff mumbled so Olivia didn't hear him, he knew the true nature of Nick's day, while his _charge_ was at school he and his friend, another imaginary friend of Olivia's best friend Thad went to the highschool where Nick attended, McKinley High.

One of the nights when their mother had to work late Nick was babysitting his sister and Thad who was staying over. He read them a story while Jeff and Wes, Thad's imaginary friend, sat listening on the other side of either child. Nick tucked the kids in and said goodnight before returning downstairs to his laptop where he logged onto Facebook.

_*New Friend Request*_

Puzzled Nick looked at who sent the request to him. Kurt Hummel. The kicker on the football team, the reason Nick ran track and joined gymnastics. But nothing worked to catch his eye and Nick knew he wasn't the type for football. Accepting the request he thought little of it until Kurt messaged him. As Nick conversed with Kurt Jeff was sitting on the stairs watching him, he may have been Olivia's imaginary friend, but she imagined him as Nick's boyfriend, so naturally, he was attracted to the brunette.

Jeff sighed and went back upstairs, climbing into his hammock that hung, unseen by others from the ceiling, where Wes was already sleeping while the children slept soundly bellow.

Nick made breakfast for the two already hyper children, who were driving their imaginary friend's crazy, naturally as teenagers the two were not morning friends, not even Wes. The two were sitting drinking coffee they had conjured from nowhere, only half awake, hammocks, really, were only built for one person but Jeff refused to let Wes sleep anywhere else. Jeff was soon his usual self and said his goodbye to Wes and Thad who he allowed to see him.

"So," Nick started, "how would you feel if your big brother, didn't take a princess? What about a prince?"

"Nicky we've been through this, I think you should have a prince if he makes you happy."

"Good, becau-"

"Because that's why I think you and Jeff should be each other's princes." She told him matter-of-factly while Jeff chuckled and Nick stared shocked. "Well? Aren't you going to hug and kiss him?" She looked expectantly.

*Yeah Nicky? Aren't you gonna 'hug and kiss me'?* Jeff asked fluttering his eyelashes making Olivia laugh.

"Um, sweetie, we talked about this, Jeff and me... Can't be together. Jeff doesn't love me."

*Yes I do!* "Yes he does!" Jeff and Olivia exclaimed, "he loves you because I imagined him that way Nicky, to be your boyfriend."

"Exactly, Imagined. Olive, I'm sure Jeff loves me but he isn't really here, I can't see him and sweetie, I want to be happy. Please, understand?" He asked his sister, really not wanting to upset her.

"But I made him just for you..." she pouted with puppy eyes.

"OK, OK, Jeff," he turned to where he'd last been told Jeff was, "will you be my boyfriend?"

*Yes Nicky, I will.* Jeff said.

"He said 'yes.'" She said smiling.

"OK, I'm heading out, mom is upstairs, wake her if you need anything."

"But Nicky, aren't you gonna kiss him goodbye?" She asked and Jeff raised his eyebrows.

"Ok come here Jeff, is he here?" She nodded, "but wait, Jeffy, isn't she a little young to see people kiss? Smirking he covered his sisters eyes and did the action where you hug yourself and 'kiss' though he was sure he could feel something strange against his lips, and not just air. "OK, now I have to go, love you."

"Bye."

Jeff sat beside her dazed, *Your brother? _Totally _awesome kisser.*

"Ewww Jeff, gross." Shaking his head he nudged her playfully and they spent the day playing.


	3. The Date

Chapter 2

Nick headed to the Comic Book Store for the newest edition of his favourite Batman DC comic. Searching the shelves he now knew to heart he picked up the book and double checked the date, not wanting the wrong edition. Paying for it he placed it under his bag as he sprinted to his car through the sudden down pour. Driving home he saw a figure huddled in his coat. Recognising Kurt from his school he pulled over. "Kurt, need a ride?" The boy nodded and got in the car.

"Thank you," he said looking in the mirror, "rain just doesn't agree with my hair," he mumbled.

"You kidding? Your hair looks great, always does," Nick said then blushed in realisation.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled. By the time Kurt was home he and Nick had talked more than they ever had, combined and Nick could safely say he had plans for Saturday night. Later in the evening Nick had zoned out as his mother was talking to the pair of them over dinner.

"Nick? Nick are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Sorry mom, zoned out, what was that again?"

"I said I need you to watch your sister Saturday, I have to go away for the weekend to work and with the cost of swimming and dance lessons I can't afford to pay a sitter."

"Mom I have plans Saturday, I'll do anything, please."

"I'm sorry Nick, I can't afford it."

"Jeffy could watch me mommy." Olivia put in grinning.

"Sweetie I've told you, Jeff isn't allowed to watch you since the mud-pie incident." She said seriously remembering how her clean white carpet had needed three consecutive shampooing. This all happened while Nick was watching her but she said Jeff had been watching her while Nick did his homework. Both Jeff and Olivia pouted.

"Mom please, I have a date," he said quietly.

"Well you'll just have to have him over Nick, I'm sorry, but we need this, I could get promoted this weekend."

"OK Mom," he nodded sighing. "I'll have him over for a movie or something."

"Thank you Nick, I know how much this means to you but I promise I'll make it up to you."

"OK mom." Saturday morning Nick saw his mother off while Olivia and Jeff were at dance class. He had squared it with Kurt who had assured Nick he didn't mind a quiet night in and he would be there at seven.

Jeff and Olivia watched out the window for Kurt's arrival, when he got out the car they couldn't see him particularly well so sat side by side at the top of the stairs, out of Nick and Kurt's view.

"Hey, sorry about... you know," Nick said opening the door.

"Oh, no it's fine, don't worry about it," the pair at the top of the stairs shared a confused look, the voice sounded pretty feminine.

*You said Kurt was his prince right?* Jeff asked.

"That's what Nicky said," Olivia replied.

*We need visual.* The little girl nodded. Peeking they saw Kurt had light chestnut hair and was wearing red jeans tighter then anything Nick would ever consider, boots and a shirt with a red waistcoat. Looking back at each other they shrugged. Further investigation was required. Suddenly Nick called her for dinner making the pair jump. Moving around the table and sitting down opposite Kurt they eyed Kurt with expressions of deep thought.

"Nick why is she staring at me?" He asked nervously.

"Workin' stuff out," she said before Nick could answer.

"Working what out?" Nick asked, knowing he would regret asking.

"Whether Kurt is a prince or princess-" Nick's hand covered his sister's mouth.

"Kurt I am so sorry, you a word," he said pulling her from the room as she licked his hand to get it away from her mouth.

"What?"

"Olive you can't say that, it's not nice," he scolded her, "Kurt is my prince, OK? Now go say sorry while I finish dinner," he said warningly. Nodding she sat back down and said she was sorry, though she and Jeff still remained unconvinced.

After dinner Nick sent her upstairs to get ready for bed, after she did she and Jeff sat on the stairs spying on Nick's date. "Gross," she whispered as Nick kissed Kurt on the lips.

*Agreed.* Jeff replied screwing up his face.

"He is _not _giving me a goodnight kiss," she said and Jeff snorted with laughter as they scrambled up the stairs as Nick said to Kurt he was going to tuck her in.


	4. Promise Me

Chapter 3

After their date Kurt was a frequent visitor to the Duval home. Much to the displeasure of Olivia and Jeff. Jeff didn't like Kurt because Nick was meant to be his boyfriend, not Kurt's, his. Four weeks later Nick had taken Olivia and Thad to the park and Kurt tagged along to keep him company. "Why are there two jump ropes?"

"Double dutch, duh," Olivia and Jeff answered.

"Olive," Nick warned, he couldn't understand why she hadn't taken to Kurt but he had a feeling it had something to do with Jeff.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Did you bring the song?"

"Yes I brought it," he said handing the ends of the ropes to Kurt, "it's real easy just follow my lead, just slowing they are kids," he grinned kissing him on the cheek and Jeff gagged. Nick hit play and they started turning the ropes and Olivia and Thad leapt into the middle, jumping perfectly in sync playing clapping games with each other while Nick smiled at their chants and Kurt looked bored. Wes and Jeff were sitting, watching and chanting along. When the children grew bored they ran off the play area and Nick and Kurt relocated to a patch of grass in the shade where they could keep an eye on them.

"So you really don't like him?" Thad asked from where they hung upside down on the monkey bars.

"Nope," she told him, "Nicky was supposed to date Jeffy and be happy. Instead he dates Kurt. Kurt doesn't like me."

"Why doesn't he like you?"

"He thinks I'm a little attention seeking brat who distracts Nick from him."

"How'd you know?" Thad asked confused.

"Me and Jeff overheard him on the phone once." She sighed. "Nicky hasn't read to me in three weeks. Jeff has but he doesn't do the voices like Nicky does," she said sadly.

"Kurt sounds mean." Thad said, "wanna go on the swings?" Olivia nodded and they flipped back to their feet and shook away the headrush before sprinting to the swings.

"Thad, promise me you won't ever date a mean person."

"I promise. Do you?"

"I promise too," she said watching Kurt kiss her brother.

"Guys, time to go," Nick called to them and they leapt off mid-swing. Their mom was out of town again, a side effect of receiving her promotion. Luckily since Thad was stopping over with Wes Kurt was not, making the excuse of 'family time.'

After the kids had been tucked up in bed Jeff woke Wes. *What now Jeff?* The Asian groaned.

*We are taking a little trip, come on,* he said not really giving him a choice.

*Where did that come from?* Wes asked as Jeff unlocked a car that looked suspiciously like the BatMobile.

*I took one of Nick's comics, Olivia imagined it for emergencies.* He shrugged. *We are going to spy on Kurt.*

*Jeff, can't you let that go?*

*There's something about him, it's not right but I don't know what it is. We are going to find out. Nick said he had a late football practice so we are going to the school.* At McKinley High school the boys headed to the changing rooms where the team were finishing up.

"So Kurt," they heard a voice, "you going through with it?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I? The amount of crap I have put up with around that guys bratty sister," Wes heard a protective growl escape Jeff, "I am not backing down. Is it all ready?"

"Yeah we just need to make sure you get elected, which will happen although Quinn will have my head for it Kurt," Finn his step-brother said.

"Trust me Finn, this will be worth it," Kurt assured him.

*What do we do now?* Wes asked.

*We have to get Olive to convince Nick.*

*Then we have no chance and they are gonna do God only know's what an humiliate him.*

*Damnit!* Jeff kicked the wall, *ow!* He held his foot.


	5. Be My Date To Prom?

Chapter 4

The next day Kurt came over to the house like planned and he and Nick went to the the brunette's room. "So, I've been thinking, in a few weeks, it's Junior Prom and since you're meant to be singing with the Glee Club I wondered if you would also be my date?"

"But... I wasn't actually... I'm just a Sophomore..."

"Nick please, we've been going out for over a month, I want to go to Prom with you," he said sweetly pressing kisses to Nick.

"OK, I will. Kurt, I'll go to Prom with you," he laughed kissing Kurt. Seeing Kurt out he raced to the kitchen to share his news. Olivia and their mom were baking cookies. "Mmm, these smell good, can I have one?"

"Careful they're hot," his mother warned. "You seem happy."

"Yeah, um.. Kurt asked me to Prom."

"Oh hunny!" His mother exclaimed rushing to hug him while Olivia looked at how worried Jeff looked. He mimed 'shh' and looked upwards signalling he would tell her later. With their mother fussing over Nick, Jeff told Olivia what he had heard.

"We have to do something Jeff, something bad could happen."

*I know but what can I do? Only you and Thad can see me?*

"I don't know," she said sadly.

Nick and his mother found a suit that agreed with the colour scheme the boys had agreed on and prepared for Prom just two weeks away. Their mother would be away again this weekend and Kurt was busy, so Olivia took the chance to talk to her brother.

"Nicky..." She said softly at his bedroom door.

"Hey sis, you OK?" She nodded and he waved her over to the bed where he was reading for English.

"Nicky can we talk?"

"Sure Olive, what's wrong?"

"I don't... I don't think you should go to Prom with Kurt." She said quietly.

"Why not?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"..."

"Olive, this is serious, why shouldn't I go to Prom with Kurt?"

"Because Jeff told me you'd get hurt," she whispered and Nick let go of her and stood up.

"OK Olive, this has to stop," he told her, "I have been patient with you on this Olive but it has to stop. Jeff isn't my boyfriend, he doesn't know these things and he isn't real."

"He is too!"

"No, he isn't you need to understand that Olivia. Kurt is my boyfriend, Jeff is imaginary!"

"No he isn't!"

"Go to your room Olive!"

"I hate you Nicky! You aren't my big brother no mores!" She screamed running out. Jeff watched as Olivia cried then shook the money of her allowance from her piggy-bank. "We're going Jeffy," she said to him.

*Where?*

"Thad's. I don't wanna be here no more." Olivia knew that to get to Thad's she had to take the bus three block's over. She had done it before, with Nick, but now she was going to do it alone. They waited until Nick was in the shower before crawling through the old dog flap. Getting on the bus after an old lady she gave the driver her money and went to sit by the woman. Getting off three blocks over she walked to Thad's house where her friend was playing on the porch with a puppy. She stood in the gate-way until he saw her and place the puppy on the porch. "That I need a hug," she said crying and her friend hugged her.

Thad's mother, shocked she had made her way there invited them in and soothed her son's best friend. When it began to get dark she asked when her brother was picking her up and she told her Nick didn't know she was there. Sending the pair upstairs she dialed the land-line to the Duval's home.


	6. Blonde In The Shadows

Chapter 5

Nick was going out of his mind. He was sick with worry as he couldn't find Olivia anywhere. He wanted to apologize for yelling at her but she was not in the house. As panic set in he leapt in the air as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Nick? This is Sue Harwood, Thad's mother? I understand you're missing someone? She's here, don't worry. She said she took the bus." Nick was beside himself with relief.

"Oh God, it's all my fault, we had an argument and I kinda yelled at her," he explained, "I didn't think she'd do this!" He exclaimed.

"Look, don't worry, it's getting dark, she can stay here tonight and you can come by for her tomorrow and you can talk about it. OK?"

"Thank you Mrs Harwood. I... God, I was so scared." He sagged against the wall relieved.

"It's OK Nick, these things happen. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you Mrs Harwood. See you tomorrow."

In the morning Thad and Olivia were eating their breakfast when Nick knocked on the door. Sue let him in and Olivia shrank into her seat when she saw him. Sue let them into the lounge to talk. "Olive, never ever do that again," he said firmly.

"I'm sorry Nicky," she said quietly.

"Oh God," he ran a hand through his hair and fell to his knees in front of where she stood so he was at eye level, "I've never been more afraid in my life," he pulled his sobbing sister into a hug.

"I'm sorry Nicky, I won't do it again, I promise," she cried.

"I know, hun, I'm sorry I shouted at you Olive, really I am. And I'm sorry about what I said about Jeff. He is real, I know he is I was just angry."

"Sorry," she cried, against his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go home," she nodded and he lifted her, thanking Thad's mother again and saying bye to Thad.

At home the pair bonded, watching Disney movies, singing along, baking and Nick read to his sister for the first time in a Month. Jeff watched content as Olivia was happy. They agreed not to tell their mother about the fight or the running away.

The day of Prom was a Saturday and school was open for sports practice and the Prom comitee. The boys from the football team snuck in after dismissal and after the comitee left to start getting ready, hoisting the bucket of slushee high above the stage. "Everything prepared?" Kurt asked.

"All ready."

"Ballot?"

"Rigged."

"Kurt are we really doing this?"

"Yes Finn, we are. Duval is gonna regret the day he joined glee and took away my solos..."

.

.

.

.

.

...Of course none of them saw the blonde in the shadows...


	7. The Prom

Chapter 6

Prom was in full swing when Nick and Kurt arrived. They had been running a little late since Nick's mom wanted to take hundreds of pictures of them before they left. Nick, at Kurt's insistence was wearing a white suit with a black tie, and Kurt the other way around. Nick was very nervous as he walked in with Kurt. The older boy squeezed his hand and smiled, pulling Nick to talk to some of his friends on the Football team and Nick's old bullies.

Jeff was frantically pacing Olivia's room. What he had seen made him determined to stop it happen. Knowing they had until ten PM, Three hours until the Prom king and queen were announced. *I need to exist.* He said like it was logical.

"Jeffy is that even possible?"

*Olivia, there has to be a way, for Nick. We have to try.*

"OK," she nodded. "But how?"

*You!*

"Me?"

*You imagined me so only you could see me, and Thad, so you just have to finish the job so everyone can see me and I exist!* Olivia looked nervous. *OK, it's not my greatest idea ever but it's all we have,* Jeff said sitting beside her. *So, for Nick?*

"For Nick. But, not here, mom can't see you, she'll freak and maybe call the cops. Garage, then we can take your car."

*Yeah,* Olivia dressed and they snuck to the garage Olivia saying she was going to practice her dance for the upcoming recital and needed the mats. They sat for half an hour. Olivia was trying to imagine Jeff into reality the way she brought him to her. But nothing seemed to be working.

"There has to be a way," Olivia said, she was scared because she didn't know what Jeff had seen or what would happen to Nick.

*What were you thinking about when you imagined me?*

"I wanted Nick to be happy and I wanted another friend."

*OK. Focus on the Nick part, then think of me. Think of us as Princes!* He exclaimed. After another hour, it seemed her mother had forgotten she was even down there and she was exhausted of trying. "Did it work?"

"I don't know, I can see you anyway!" She said. "Um... Oh I got it, go knock and say you're a friend of Nick's!"

"OK, come on, get in the car," he said seeing as they may as well use his car. Pulling out onto the street Jeff got out and walked up to the door and knocked...

Mrs Duval opened the door, looking at the tall blonde who looked familiar. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah, I'm looking for Nick, have you seen him? I was meant to drop him this comic book off," he said producing a rolled up comic from his pocket. It had worked, he could be seen and he still had his abilities.

"He's gone to the prom, but if you leave that here, I'll make sure he get's it...?"

"Oh, Jeff, Jeff Sterling."

"Thanks Jeff, I'll make sure he get's it." Mrs Duval took the comic and smiled as Jeff jogged over the garden to his car, making a fast leave, they had half an hour to get to the school, but at this time it would be difficult with traffic and hopefully not getting pulled over.

At the Prom Nick was having a blast, he was nearly up to sing with a couple of other guys in the glee club, some of his only real friends. They performed uptown girl, moving through the crowd, cheekily flirting with the girls, and for once their boyfriends let it slide, knowing that the three singers were gay.

"OK hormonal idiots," Principle Sue strode onto the stage. "Time to announce the Prom king and queen for this year. Prom queen first, and the winner is... Miss Quinn Fabray," the blonde girl who Nick neither agreed nor disagreed with walked onto the stage as they waited to announce the king. It would probably be one of the football players, it usually was- "Nick Duval," Nick froze for a minute before feeling Kurt encourage him to get on stage. Everything was a blur as the crown was placed on his head and -

The door burst open and a tall blonde boy entered the room and everything did freeze, the time, the other pupils and more importantly the bucket of slushee about to land on Nick which magically cascaded away and onto those who bullied and taunted him. Because Jeff knew. Jeff knew each and every thing they had done to him.

Still frozen Nick breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the blonde, he was awfully familiar. "Jeffy!" Olivia called, Nick looked puzzled, why was his sister at prom?

"It's OK Olive, he's OK, look, he's OK," the blonde hugged and soothed her.

"Olivia?"

"Nicky!" The little girl ran at him, leaping into his arms.

"Olivia, who's he?"

"Nicky, it's him. It's Jeff. I made him real... To save you..." Jeff stood awkwardly as the brunette took in what his sister said.

"So, you're... real?"

"I am now, I wasn't but now I'm real and I'm sorry for everything but we did try to warn you. I watched them and listened to them set it up Nick, since you wouldn't not go, we had to make me real." Nick walked over to Jeff, he wasn't as tall but not far off the blonde.

"Thank you.. so what happens now?"

"I don't know. Oh God, I'm gonna have to go to school and find somewhere to live..."

"How about we square it with my mom? I mean she's believed crazier stories..."

"Yeah, I mean remember the time Olivia got up the tree? And we said she climbed?"

"That was you?"

"Well mostly," Jeff blushed.

"We should go..." He said feeling his sister grow heavy as she rested her heavy head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think we should, did you drive or...?"

"No, um Kurt did..."

"I think you'll like this then," Jeff held his hand out to Nick who tentatively took it. After leaving the room he clicked his fingers and the chaos unfolded.


	8. Your Can Is Awesome!

Chapter 7

"You have a freakin' BatMobile!"

"A gift from your sister," Jeff winked. "Put her in the back," he said grinning and starting the car.

"Knew she was awesome," Nick grinned as Jeff glided through town and back to Nick's house. "I can't believe mom hasn't noticed she's gone," he said leading Jeff into the house while he carried his sister. Tucking her in he went back to his room, "you can stay here... Well, you know, if you-"

"Thanks Nick," Jeff smiled.

The next day Nick's mother noticed the late hour her children were sleeping and woke her daughter and son. Olivia woke easily so she left her to chose some clothes while heading to Nick's room. Peering into his room she walked over to the bed, noticing a second body in the bed, not just Nick. Only the second body wasn't Kurt. It was the blonde from the night before, from what she'd seen she recognised him but was unable to place him. He seemed a nice enough boy she thought as she crept out of the room, closed the door and knocked loudly, pretending she had never been in there.

Nick woke to a warm body pressed against his back and an arm over his waist, the events of last night came back, Prom, the slushee, Olivia, the BatMobile and Jeff. Jeff, the blonde imaginary friend of his sister who was sleeping beside him and cuddling him. Nick felt warm, comfy, happy in Jeff's arms.

Sitting around the breakfast table the two teens and child explained to Mrs Duval what had happened the night before. Then waited.

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

Finally she stood and walked over to the window.

"Mom... I know it's a lot to take in but... I barely believe it myself but it happened, Jeff froze time and stopped me getting slushee dumped on me and being humiliated in front of everyone." Nick said.

"Mrs Duval, I know this is a lot to take in but if me being in the lives of your children makes you afraid or nervous then say the word and I can go.. I was created by Olivia to help Olivia during your divorce, she created me so she had someone to talk to when she had nobody else... But now, I can and will go if you want me too." Jeff said then stood to leave.

"Please sit Jeff," she said, surprising them. Moving she sat back down beside her daughter and across from the two boys. "Jeff, I want to thank you, for looking after my babies when I couldn't and I want to invite you to stay... There is no point in separating you since you've apparently been living here anyway, this is, has been and will remain your home. Nick, from now on, your door stays open and I'll get another bed in there by the end of the week, I won't have you both stuffed into a single bed."

"Thanks mom." Nick said feeling comfortable to lace his fingers with Jeff under the table.

"You," she turned to Olivia, "snuck out last night but you won't be punished, this time, you did a good thing and I'm proud of you. I'm proud of all of you, I'm not saying this will be easy because it won't but the four of us are going to get through this, now, next year boys, you won't be at the same school. I'm pulling you out as of now Nick, you aren't going back there. I've arranged for you to take scholarship exams at the Private school, in Westerville. If you don't get in, we'll figure something out. Together." She smiled putting her hand in and Nick copied followed by Jeff and Olivia.


	9. There's A First Time For Everything

Chapter 8

Jeff's first year was certainly interesting to say the least.

Free from school Nick and Jeff discovered there was real attraction between the two of them and not just a crush from the imagination of a six year old. It was barely a week later the pair shared their first kiss. In secrecy and hushed tones, Jeff had been reading on the bed as Nick showered and came out in boxer shorts roughly towel-drying his hair in one of the few reasons they were able to keep the door closed. Nick noticed Jeff staring at him over his book and smirked lounging beside him. "See something you like?"

"Aww, no far Nicky, you know I can-" Jeff was cut off by Nick's lips.

"I know, neither can I," Nick grinned, kissing him again.

Nick and Jeff were picking Olivia up from her last day at school when something happened to Jeff. He felt a tickle in his throat. It was three weeks after their first kiss and they had shared many more in the process. That evening the sniffing began, the blocked nose that made Jeff feel horrid. "Jeff you OK?" Nick asked softly feeling Jeff lean against him. The blonde shook his head and whined. "Mom, I think Jeff's sick."

"But Jeffy never gets sick." Olivia said from where she had been reading.

"Well he's a human now hun," their mother said feeling his forehead, "there's a first time for it all, come on sweetie, let's get you into bed, just a cold but you've never had one before, so it won't be an easy night," she said helping him upstairs and to bed. Nick sat beside him, cooling him down with a damp clothe and keeping him hydrated.

"Nicky I don't like being sick," Jeff mumbled.

"I know baby, it's not something anyone really enjoys," he said sadly.

After his recovery Nick and Jeff buckled down in preparation for this exam, Jeff trys for a history scholarship and Nick English. To help their essay skills they took to watching a film called the History Boys about students attempting Oxford and Cambridge Universities because to them, at this point, Dalton Academy is their Oxbridge. They take the exams but have to wait for a letter in the post to know if they're in or not. So they find summer work. Jeff is in a record store and Nick at a toy store in the Mall.

It was August when they got their letters, both receiving full scholarships to the school, being praised for their unusual approaches to their essays. They used their own money for their uniform, so they didn't strain the family resources. They rose early and got ready in their uniforms, blazers and ties. Downstairs Nick's mom insisted on a thousand photographs of them before they left. Jeff drove his car, he still owned and loved. Parking up they began their first day at school with mostly the same classes.

After a week at Dalton they decided they wanted to join a few extra curricular activities. Singing, was dear to the both of them so they arranged to audition for the Warblers, the school a capella show choir. Nick wanted to join gymnastics again and Jeff wanted to try basketball. The boys made their chosen teams and didn't let their grades drop.

Christmas came and it was the first Christmas since their father left the family felt whole again.

Being in the Warblers became the highlight of the boys week. It was their main group of friends and they shared many common interests. In the Summer they prepared to travel to perform and compete to win the National title. Nick had been voted as a soloist and he was going to be singing Uptown Girl after Jeff heard him and made him use it as his audition. The feeling when they won was indescribable but both boys would always remember the night as the nights they gave each other their virginity.

The year had sped by and they attended their Junior Prom together as a couple in Dalton Academy.


	10. Epilogue How My Brother Met Your Father

Epilogue

Ten years later and they have been married for seven, they both work, Nick teaches and Jeff is a choreographer in New York. They have two children by the same surrogate and they have another on the way. Nick's sister is preparing for her own College years in advance since she had the access to apply and graduate early...

_That was three years ago, now I, Olivia, live in Lincoln England, studying Education and English at degree level and Nick and Jeff have their respective careers and have settled into family life searching for the magic number for child which they swear will be their last, but I doubt it, their hearts are just too big._

_I'd like to say I've met someone, but as of yet I haven't, Thad is still my best friend but I'm not his type, I don't have the right anatomy, we share a flat with his old friend Wes, who stuck by him through years and finally they took the risk I took with Jeff, knowing nobody could tear them apart. I will meet someone who I can say I love, someday but I'm young and want to live a little. _

_I suppose that's my story, well, the story of my brother Nick and my imaginary friend Jeff. _

_That children is how my brother met your father._


End file.
